ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shishi Ouin
Saji is one of the big four of Nanyou academy, and is possibly the strongest of the big four. Saji's real name is Shishi Ouin, although he prefers his alias Genpou Saji. Soul History Shishi Ouin was a master manipulator, in the original kingdoms era, he was the one who master minded the betrayal of Ryofu, against Toutaku, which caused Toutaku's death, leading to his rule, although he dies shortly after. Appearance Saji has brown hair that reaches his forhead and the back of his neck all the way down to his shoulders. He wears his highschool uniform, light brown vest, button up shirt, and black pants, most of the time Personality Saji seems to be a pervert enjoying to grope women unexpectedly. Saji seems to be very arrogant thinking that he was smarter then all of the fighters in the Kanto region. Saji also enjoys manipulating people as he has done with Ryomou, Ryofu, and even Totaku. Story (Manga) Introductory Arc Saji is first seen being walked in on, by Koukin, during a make out session with a random girl. Saji is able to catch the sophomore, and tells him that it was not a big deal. He then tells Koukin that his cousin is going to attend the school today, and quiets him down to hear information, as two students state that a masculine girl was beating up people at the front gates. Saji is then seen with Gakushuu, and tells him that he had crossed the line, and that Enjutsu would probably found out about him, fighting Hakufu Sonsaku, even though he was B-ranked, and she was E-ranked. The Big four Arc Saji is next seen, on the phone, being informed that Ensho of Yoshu high school had been elected leader of the Anti-Toutaku alliance, as well as Choubaku Chinryou high, and Koukousan of Yushu high are also considering membership. Saji then gets off the phone and decides to tease Ryomou, on how she was not the one to get the order to kill Hakufu Sonsaku, which caused her to get angry at him, to the point of actually threatening to kill him, although Saji didn't seemed to mind being killed by her. Saji is then seen watching as Ryomou begins her fight against Hakufu. Genpou is later seen confronting Koukin, telling him he was under strict orders to not allow anyone to interrupt the match between Hakufu, and Ryomou. Saji offers Koukin to go by, but only if he was able to defeat him, although not seen, it seems Saji defeated Koukin, decisively. Saji is then greeted by Gakushuu, who tells him his overconfidence, will be his downfall. Gakushuu then states that he knows Saji had a bigger hand in this then he is leading on, and asks why Hakufu, to which Saji simply states that Hakufu was a contradiction, being both a possible threat and a possible ray of hope. Saji is next seen interrupting Ryomou and Hakufu's match, distracting Ryomou long enough, for Hakufu to land a clean hit on her. Saji then watched as an angered Ryomou snaps Hakufu's neck. He then watches as Hakufu gets back up and slams Ryomou to the ground, head first. Hakufu's Broken Spirit Arc Saji is seen with Gakushuu, after failing to convince the nurse to let them see Ryomou, remembering how Hakufu how gone through some sort of change when she was fighting Ryomou, as though possessed, and was able to defeat her quite easily. Saji then tells Gakushuu that he is actually scared of her, although it doesn't seem to bother him, as he believes interesting times are coming. Toutaku's Retaliation Arc Saji is next seen having beaten up a bunch of monks, taking a sheathed sword along with him. While walking he remembers how the fight between Ryomou and Hakufu ended, with Hakufu trying to fight him, and him being able to save Ryomou and knock Hakufu out, although at the expense of breaking his arm. He then visits Ryomou in the hospital, and tells her that Kochu from Yoshu high, has been taken down by Toutaku, he then leaves stating that Nanyo was now her's. Saji goes to Rakuyo high school, to find Toutaku at his watermelon patch, and decides that he needed to kill him, since Toutaku was gaining far too much power, far too quickly, and that he had to awaken Hakufu Sonsaku just to balance it out. Saji then unsheathes his newly acquired blade, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, which he plans on killing Toutaku with. Toutaku tells him to go ahead and stab, but reveals how useful Saji actually was which actually makes Saji hesitate in his decision. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Saji is first seen introducing himself to Hakufu, stealing her magatama in the process, in which he finds out that Hakufu is the hero from the west. Saji then meets up with Ryomou, and is able to goad her into attacking Hakufu. Saji is next seen at the stairs, where he stops Koukin from trying to stop the fight between Hakufu and Ryomou. Saji then watches and then interrupts Ryomou and Hakufu's match, after seeing Hakufu become wild, saving Ryomou from being choked to death. Saji then goes to Rakuyo highschool with the intention of assassinating Toutaku, but ended up not trying as he may get killed. Saji then fights Ryofu, and looses, although Ryofu takes him to her quarters. While Saji is recovering in Ryofu's quarters, he is constantly on his phone texting some unknown messages to unknown people. He eventually leaves and is then seen at the boiler room, where he has trapped both Koukin and Gakushuu. He then reveals his plan to them, stating that he had killed Enjutsu and that he was the one giving Kannei the orders to do as he did, as well as breaking Kannei in the process. His final battle with Hakufu and Ryomou, commences at a cliff. Saji tries to control Hakufu from the shadows, ruling all of china through Hakufu, trying to avoid his fate, but ends up being nearly choked to death by Toutaku, who has taken over Hakufu's body. Saji, after his plan had failed, tries to kill himself, but is saved by Hakufu and the rest of the nanyo academy students who were there, allowing him a second chance at life, and forgiving him for all he did. Saji is then visited by Ryomou at the hospital, where he asks if Ryomou would like to visit Teifu with him, to which she agreed to visit. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Saji appears, during a meeting between Ryomou, Gakushuu, and Koukin. He and the others go to the original spot where the big four used to meet where, they read the description in the rock at the center of the meeting place, deducing that it had talked about Hakufu, and how she was the conqueror of the west, and that Hakufu was still possibly alive. Their meeting is then interrupted by Yojou, who, bearing the bell of peace, has a message for Nanyo, explaining that Seito wants a meeting with them. Saji then reveals reveals that he had some how knew that Yojou was the fake Kannei, and that she was the one who killed Kakuka, causing Kyosho to attack them. Saji and Ryomou decide to go wanting to stop Kyosho as well. Saji, while walking to Seito, tells Ryomou that he had left, because he had feared his own death, and he tried disappearing from history. Saji and Ryomou finally get to Seito, where Saji "introduces" himself to Gentoku causing an uproar with Ekitoku, and Ryomou, with Gentoku crying. Komei then appears, revealing she knew of Saji's real name. Komei continues to explain why she had made Nanyo Kyosho's enemy, telling them that she needed to buy time to gather their forces. Saji then deduces that the Dragon Jade was able to some how suppress the power of the dragon. Saji then accepts the Dragon Jade from Komei as a piece offering, deciding that Nanyo, needs to join forces with Seito to try and face the threat of Kyosho. Saji and Ryomou, get back from their meeting, and they reveal to both Gakushuu and Koukin that they had gotten the Dragon Jade and they are going to fight Kyosho, beside Seito. Saji is then seen at the place where the Battle of Red Cliffs will take place, giving Komei the Dragon Jade ready to fight Kyosho. The battle begins and Saji finds himself face to face, with Bunen, who is able to deduce his true identity. Saji fights Bunen, to a double knockout. Saji is then landed on by Ryomou, who was fighting Kakouen. Saji and Ryomou then do a duel chi blast, defeating Kakouen. After their battle they are seen, watching, as Gentoku and Hakufu, beat Sousou togeather, after gaining control of their respective dragons. Saji is then seen studying, with Koukin, at a dinner, for the finals, while being distracted by the girls, do to Saji's own flirtatious manner. Trivia * In historical the story of the War of the three Kingdoms there's never been mentioned someone with the name Saji Genpō. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nanyo Academy Category:Male Characters